


Square Meals

by hokshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: The only way to wake you up from this hypnotic spell is with a kiss. Zoro decides to give you a kiss somewhere different this time.





	Square Meals

**Author's Note:**

> so i have only just gotten to the thriller bark arc, but i am thirsting for zoro like i've been wandering the desert for years. i needed to write SOMETHING, okay? therefore, this is virtually plotless and only serves to momentarily satiate my zoro intake. have mercy on me.

It didn't take long for the crew to realize something was wrong. After the encounter with Jango the Weirdo Hypnotist, you had started sleeping even more often than Zoro did. 

 

At first they thought you were dead because you were just unresponsive no matter how many times they called you up to eat. Sanji was heartbroken but they had let you be, assuming you were probably off reading or doing research of your own again like usual. 

 

When the crew needed help with sailing, they would have Zoro wake you up since he would usually be the most effective. Having slept in your bed and by your side for so many weeks now, it's pretty obvious who would be the most persuasive in getting your ass up, whether through coercion by force or bribery. Through kisses and tickles and touches. 

 

You would wake up in the morning as usual after Zoro placed a kiss on your forehead and proceed to wrangle and tangle up his body with yours. You loved it, and so did he, and the day would go on without fail until you fell back asleep again at night, unable to be woken up again without Zoro’s persuasion. 

 

But after a little while, the crew started to get a bit suspicious as they noticed how you would literally not move a muscle out of slumber until Zoro came for you. It was weird. They all thought you were under some sort of weird magical spell or just playing favorites or something. But when you didn't wake up in the middle of a storm to help out with the ship, that's when they all realized something was wrong. 

 

Thinking it was strange that you only reacted to your boyfriend’s wake up call, they all watched carefully as Zoro tried to pat, shake, and talk you awake. 

 

It was only when Sanji grumbled in complaint about how “why does this moss head get to wake the sleeping beauty” and the realizations sparked and connected. You were unable to wake up unless someone kissed you awake. This didn't apply to only Zoro, as proven by an accidental slipup as Chopper tried to maneuver around the arguing Zoro and Sanji. The doctor’s kiss landed on your cheek, but your eyes fluttered open immediately. 

 

The rest of the dots had connected as so, and now the crew is on hunt for Jango the Freak hypnotist to break this weird spell on you. Having you incapacitated at crucial times could be dangerously lethal. And because Zoro was letting his possessive side shine through, no one else’s lips were to go anywhere near you while you were asleep.

 

And so the days passed as Zoro woke you up every day, becoming another part of his routine. Sometimes you woke up to some hot and heavy petting due to Zoro’s occasional morning wood, and sometimes your eyes would flutter open only to find that your moss head boyfriend was already halfway across the room. Each day was unique in that you would wonder whether each kiss was a dream or not. In all honestly, being able to get Zoro as a boyfriend was already dreamlike enough to be considered a miracle. 

 

Yet here is now, by your side every night and morning, caring for and looking after you, just as he has since the beginning. Every member of the crew was pretty surprised to see the irreverent Zoro find a romantic connection with someone. Heck, even you were surprised that you managed to get him to like you back. 

 

So after another night of hunting the hypnotist without success, Zoro awakens and turns his head to see your peacefully sleeping face right beside his again. Honestly, he doesn't mind this situation that much because you're basically like his own little princess now. 

 

Although he admired your independence and passion for what you do for the crew, he admittedly enjoys caring for you. Having you depend on him even in the smallest ways like this almost brings you two closer, and Zoro only continues to want to become closer to you every passing day. 

 

And today, he wants to try something. You've been able to wake up with a simple kiss to the lips, cheeks, forehead, neck, shoulder, and hands so far. Zoro is feeling particularly playful and tickling to touch your skin this morning, after having woken up with his face against your soft chest. His hands are urging to squeeze you, feel you shudder beneath him. His ears crave the chime of your soft whines and moans. And his lips and tongue wet themselves as he thinks about where he wants to kiss you today. 

 

He's practically starving for you. Wants your taste in his mouth and to swallow you whole. 

 

He wonders. It'll probably work the same way, right? 

 

Only one way to find out. 

 

He throws the cover off of both your bodies to the side of the bed, and climbs between your legs to lower his face in front of your panties. He prefers slicing them with his sword to excite you with the thrill of danger and then turn you on with his blade control, but he just slides them off your legs this time. 

 

Once they're off, he pushes your thighs apart and settles himself on his stomach to take a deep whiff of your morning scent. It makes him dizzy with desire as his stomach stirs and his cock hardens just a bit more. Without further wait, Zoro nosedives into your slit right where he knows your entrance is. 

 

The reaction is slow and groggy, but your body seems to wake up before your mind does, seeing as how your legs start to tremble and your pussy starts to contract before you even open your eyes. Zoro continues to push his lips between your lower ones to dart his tongue in and out to send small shocks to the sensitive parts of your body. 

 

Your hips jolt when his licks at a certain spot inside of you and soon your eyes open in consciousness to find yourself breathing heavily and lubricating profusely from Zoro’s mouth on you. Your legs are weak but completely shot with your sensitive nerve endings that Zoro excites. “Zoro…” you proclaim weakly in your morning voice. 

 

Although his mouth is still working diligently at your lower region, you can feel him smirk into your body. He pulls at your clit with his teeth as a morning greeting and sends your hips buckwild. With a small scream, you grab onto his mossy hair and just enjoy yourself. It's rare that he'll be affectionate and playful, but in these incredibly seldom moments, you have to just sit back and soak them in. 

 

So you lift your knees up to plant your feet down on the bed as he continues to spoil you. Now that you're awake, Zoro is taking a more aggressive pace and throwing his tongue around inside you like a man starved. He sucks on one side of your inner walls and then the other, inciting a couple of high pitched moans out of your throat. 

 

Eventually, he brings his fingers into the picture, using his index and middle digits to spread you open into a small diamond shape that'll easily allow his tongue easier access to the more sensitive parts of you. “You awake?” he looks up into your pleasure-hazed eyes with a smirk as he holds you open. 

 

You can't trust your voice so you just nod with a small whine that escapes on its own. Zoro’s smirk twitches at how cute and needy you look right now, absolutely vying for his tongue to be back inside you. He can tell because you're staring anticipatingly between his face and your own dripping wet pussy that he's still holding open. Your lip is between your teeth and one hand is by your mouth, as if about to bite your finger to cope with the pleasure to come. 

 

So he graciously puts you out of your misery, blowing some air into your wet, sensitive, exposed entrance before licking around the edges that his fingers hold open, and finally flicking his tongue into your core. You cry out Zoro’s name in different tones and intensities and moans each time he hits a sensitive spot of nerve endings. But eventually, you just can't shut up with how well Zoro pleasures you and you end up moaning for the rest of your orgasm. “Zoro… Zoro, it's so good.” 

 

Your own voice that's laced with pleasure caused by him makes the swordsman’s own legs tremble a bit. You have a way of getting him off to just the sound, sight, and taste of you. Feeling your skin underneath his calloused hands and fingers just amplifies the sensations and his connection to you. He moans your name into your core as he keeps licking around, sucking at the inside. 

 

“Agh! Agh!” you cry as he continues sucking, “Zoro!! Yes!” You shout that you're about to come, but he can already tell. He can read your body easily after touching and pleasuring it so many times, so he rams you into your peak with his vicious, merciless tongue.

 

You can barely take it all. Gaining consciousness with pleasure endorphins already swimming in your body induced with sleep, and finding your hot ass boyfriend between your legs is the greatest wake up call you'll ever get. Blinded with a flash of white that you swear has green undertones, your body trembles and quakes from Zoro’s mouth on you and his fingers doing a little extra on your contracting walls. 

 

You feel so light and amazing, like you've just taken a trip somewhere and you've been conveniently transported back to your bed with your boyfriend’s strong arms on you. It takes you another couple minutes to completely calm down and breathe normally, and Zoro has made his way back beside you to wrap his arm around you and give you a wet kiss that tastes like you. 

 

“Well that's a new way to wake a princess.” you comment. 

 

“It worked, didn't it?” he pulls you closer into his arms, completely casually and without mention, “You always taste so good. I swear, if I could survive by eating your pussy for sustenance, I probably would.” 

 

You chuckle, sliding your fingers up his face and through his hair, “Well, I wouldn't mind feeding you three times a day.” 

 

He kisses you again, “You'd taste amazing with a drink.” he chuckles. 

 

“Okay, I think you're really hungry now. Let's get up and go see if Sanji’s up to make breakfast.” 

 

At the very mention of that stupid love cook, Zoro groans and holds you tighter, pressing you against his hard-on. “Okay, okay.” you relent, slipping your hand past his waistband and grabbing hold of his hard length. “Let's take care of this first, then we’ll go up.” 

 

“Fine.” he agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> drool over zoro's biceps and integrity with me. 
> 
> blushinggray.tumblr.com


End file.
